Like Father, Like Son
by PersephoneSpring
Summary: Nico di Angelo falls in love with a daughter of Demeter. He tries everything to win her heart, including his father's way :)
1. Chapter 1

Nico MeetsA New Friend

Nico had been travelling a lot these past few months. He didn't want to stay in the Underworld because Demeter had been nagging her endlessly and forcing her to eat more cereals. Persephone is kind to her but she's busy with the rehabilitation of Elysium. After the war between Cronos and Percy, many had sacrificed and earned a spot in the Elysium. Persephone is in charge of designing new homes for the heroes with the help of Daedalus.

He didn't know where to go. He just want to relax and be a kid once in a while. Being the son of Hades, he attracts more monsters than the ordinary demigods which made it hard for him to stay in one place. Finally, he had decided to go to the one place where he knows he's safe. It was late at night. The perfect time to shadow-travel. He garnered his powers and concentrated where he wanted to go. _Take me to Long Island, Manhattan. Take me to Camp Half-Blood. _

When he arrived, campers are already asleep. Shadow travelling drained much of his energy. He felt dizzy but he kept walking. He used a fallen bark of a tree as cane so he won't trip. He can now see his cabin, the bricks were made of obsidian and opal which made it have a faint glow in the night.

"Just a few more yards" he murmured to himself.

Before he could reach his cabin, he tripped over a rock which made him fall to the ground. He scraped his knee and he had no more energy to get up. When he was about to passed out, he saw a young girl wearing floral pajamas go out of a cabin with flowers and vines all over it. She ran towards him and helped him get up.

"oh you poor thing! What happened to you?" She asked. She put his hands over her shoulders and carried him towards the porch of her cabin.

"wait, I'll get some ambrosia for you." she seated him first then went inside. When she came back she fed him some ambrosia, the food of the gods. It will regain your health but too much of it will burn you to ashes.

Nico felt better. He looked at the worried young girl. He realized she is beautiful. She had long black curly hair and her eyes are round and light brown. Her nose is quite pointed but it compliments her pinkish lips. He then realized he was staring at her. He regained his composure and immediately stood up.

"I uhm I err uhh Thank you for helping me. I'm feeling better now" he finally uttered. His ears turned red and he felt like his cheeks are hot.

"No problem, but are you sure you're okay? You seemed dazed." The girl replied.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay, It's just that shadow travelling drains my energy" he said. He put his hands in his pockets. He shifted his gaze from left to right. He couldn't look at the girl straight in the eyes.

"Cool! Shadow travelling! Hmmm, I wonder who could your godly parent be. Maybe Hermes because his the god of travelling or maybe Artemis but she vowed to be a forever virgin. Hmmm maybe Hecate 'cauae your dark and mysterious!" Her eyes widen because of excitement. She smiled and Nico felt he was going to melt.

"uhm err it's uhh Hades" he uttered.

"Oh! Oh gee look at the time I better get going, my siblings might hear me and scold me." She said. She suddenly looked uneasy. Beads of sweat started to form at her forehead.

_Just as I suspected _Nico thought. He knew the moment he told this girl he's the son of the god of the underworld she'd think he's weird and not a good company.

"Uhmm Thanks again and goodbye." Nico started to walk towards his cabin. He didn't dare to look back he knew the girl would have rushed to her room and wished she shouldn't have helped him.

"uhh Hey!" the girl shouted. Nico turned his back and saw the girl running towards her. " I forgot to tell you I'm Carrie." She smiled and offered her hands for a handshake.

"I am uhhh cha- I mean uhmm Nico." He responded. He just stared at her hands. He didn't know what to do. He just got lost in her eyes. He just froze there and did nothing.

"Nice meeting you Nico, hope we'll get to know more about each other tomorrow, by the way I'm a daughter of Demeter." she said. She grabbed his hands and shook it.

Nico felt like there was electricity in her hands. He thought maybe she was a daughter of Zeus after all.

She let go of his hands and ran towards her cabin. Nico walked towards his cabin and when he enetered he immediately went to his room and fell in his bed.

He stared at ceiling and never stopped thinking about the most beautiful girl he had ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico gets A Picnic Date

When Nico woke up the campers are all ready busy doing their daily activities. He went to the mess hall and hoped there's still food. He saw Carrie with her siblings harvesting some cabbages and lettuce. Nico felt his cheeks were hot. He had a weird feeling in his stomach and Carrie's smile flashed to his mind. He didn't notice he bumped to a column and lost his balance. He fell to the ground and some campers laughed at him.

"woah there ghost boy! The column didn't do anything to you. Don't attack it." A girl wearing floral dress with her hair tied to a ballerina bun offered her hands to Nico. She had brown hair and looked like Carrie except her eyes are oval in shape.

"Ugh Thanks Katie." He uttered. He grabbed her hand and stood up. He rubbed his forehead which is quite red.

"Someone had a rough night. Are you drunk? You are already as red as a tomato even before bumping to the column." She teased him. She had a basket full of strawberries.

"Ugh, I just got lost in thought that's all. Are there any foods left? I'm starving." Nico responded. He glanced back to Carrie who is now laughing with her other siblings. "Who's that? Is she new here?" Nico asked. He grabs a few strawberries from her basket and started eating them.

"Hey! That's for export. Go to the kitchen, there are still bacon and eggs there. Ohh that's Carrie. She's new here. She came here, hmmm 3 weeks ago." She replied. "She's still adjusting to her life here at the camp. But I know she'll enjoy it here. Oohh I gotta go I have to give these strawberries to Argus." She said and skipped towards the pine tree.

Nico kept walking. He went to the kitchen and saw some sons of Hermes washing the dishes. All of them have that elfish and naughty look of Hermes.

"Hey guys, any food left? I'm starving." Nico asked them.

"No more food dude. You're too late." Travis answered and ate the last piece of bacon. He took something from his pocket and revealed a green potion.

"Hahaha! The puke potion, can't beat the classics. I wonder who'd be the lucky victim." Connor said. Both guys snickered and Travis poured the potion to one of the plates.

"You guys will be stuck in kitchen duty." Nico uttered. He walked away and sat in front of his cabin. He'll have to wait till lunch to eat. He frowned and remembered he has to see Chiron and tell him he arrived. He got up and started walking towards the big house when a girl called him.

"Nico!"

Nico looked to his back and saw Carrie running towards him. He combed his hair with his fingers and hoped he didn't look like the dead.

"Oh Hey Carrie!" he replied. He smiled at her and noticed she's carrying a picnic basket.

"Katie told me you were going to the kitchen to get some food and I remembered the Hermes cabin is in charge of kitchen duty so there's probably no food left. Luckily I baked some cookies and brownies" She explained in between her gasping of breath. "My siblings said they were already full so they didn't eat much of my cooking."

"Uhmm Thanks." Nico said. It was all he could think of. He just kept staring at her and the way she speaks. It is full of life and happiness. He suddenly noticed that flowers grew all around his cabin which looked really weird for him.

"Come on! I know a perfect spot for a picnic date." She grabbed Nico's hands and he felt like a thousand joules all over his body.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico's Best Day

Nico and Carrie settled down under a Sassafras tree in the middle of the woods. It's still under the camp's magical boundary so monsters couldn't attack them.

Carrie took the blanket from the basket and laid it on the ground. She sat down and brought out two containers. One contained cookies and the other brownies. She also brought out a bottle of chocolate drink and two cups.

"Nico! Sit down." She said. Her round eyes are sparkling and she seemed to glow. She smiled at him and started pouring chocolate drink to Nico's cup.

Nico sat down and stared at her. He noticed the more flowers are growing around them. He took a sip and took one brownie.

"Ohh, Tell me if it's too salty or too sweet. I'm still trying to master baking." she said excitingly.

Nico took a bite of the brownie. He wished he didn't. It tasted like dirt. Literally, dirt. The brownie is worse than the cafeteria food in Westover Hall.

He wanted to tell her that it tastes awful but he just couldn't break her spirit. He swallowed the brownie and drank the chocolate drink.

"It tastes so good. Who thought you how to cook?" He asked her forcing a smile. Now he knows why her siblings were all suddenly full.

"Oh, no one. I just experimented. Ohhh try the cookie." she told him.

Nico looked at the cookie. He gulped. He took one and bit it. The cookie is hard as a rock.

"Ohh gee! Is that a unicorn?" he told Carrie. Carrie looked away and Nico immediately opened a small crack in the ground and drop the cookie. He closed it just before Carrie looked back.

"Ohh it's gone I guess." Carrie uttered. She picked up the flowers around their blanket and smiled.

"Uhmm, Thanks for the breakfast and for last night." Nico said. He picked a daisy and gave it to Carrie.

Carrie blushed and put the flower behind her left ear. "Do I look like Lady Persephone now?" she giggled.

"Hmmm, there's a resemblance. She's like your half sister right?" he uttered.

"Yup. Have you ever been to the Underworld? What is the Underworld like? What's your Dad like?" she asked. Suddenly red tiny flowers from the tree started to fall. Carrie caught one and smelled it.

" Oh, nothing like this. It's all dark and gloomy. Well my dad's kinda strict. He doesn't smile that much and specializes in torturing the dead." He said. He brushed the flowers in his shoulders.

"Hmmm what's Persephone like? Is she a mean stepmom or is she nice?"

"She's nice. She always cook food for me, though it's not that really good. She lets me help in her garden and lets me play with Cerberus." He replied.

"How about you? Have you met Demeter? And your dad, what's he like?" He poured more chocolate drink to his cup.

"Well my dad owns a vineyard. He's super nice and loves me very much. But he's gonna remarry for the 3rd time and I know it won't end up very well again. I've never met my mom. But Katie said she's really pretty. But sometimes I feel her presence whenever I'm alone. Is it possible for me to visit the Underworld? I'd love to see it." Carrie answered. Her eyes widened again because of excitement.

"I don't know. Not many demigods go in there and returned. But maybe if you're with me, we can make some arrangements." Nico said. He already emptied the bottle of chocolate drink. Carrie put the bottle and the cups back to the basket.

"More cookies? Or brownies? We better get going. Maybe Chiron's looking for us." Carrie said.

"No, I'm good. Thanks again." He smiled and helped Carrie clean up.

When they were finished, Nico stood up and offered his hands to Carrie. She grabbed it and took her basket.

"I'll carry that for you." Nico took the basket from her.

"Ohh look!" Carrie screamed. She pointed the flowers which crawled. When they finally stopped, the flowers around them formed a heart and they were standing in the middle of it.

Both of them blushed and smiled. Carrie brought out a Polaroid camera and took a picture. She waited for the picture to come out and smiled.

It showed a shocked Nico and a smiling Carrie.

"Keep it so you won't forget me" she said and ran towards the other campers.

Nico was left in the middle of the flowers. He smiled and look at the picture.

"How could I forget you? You gave me the best gift and day ever."


End file.
